


Delicate

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [12]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma handles a delicate situation. Timeline: season 3 after Emma learns a bit of magic from Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: iamparadoxalpoised asked: delicate

 

"It would be prudent for you to step away. Now."

"I can’t. This is a delicate situation and you’re not going to make it easier if you do this."

A gurgling sound came from the throat being further crushed and interrupted the tense silence as emerald and caramel gazes warred.

”We’ve been traipsing around these woods for a month! We should _have_ Henry already.”

Emma’s hands came up, placating. “I know. God, I know. And I’m the first to admit I hate the games, but… Regina, if you… if you kill Felix, Pan will have another Evil Queen tale to tell Henry.”

Regina’s eyes reflected the pain of that strike and her grip loosened marginally. Emma saw the relief flicker in the Lost One’s face. She had an idea and lifted her own hand, her magic as Regina had taught her flowed into her fingers.

"But… if  _I_ take him. If  _I_ kill him,” Emma added. She felt the sensation as her ‘phantom’ hand slid over Regina’s, taking its place around Felix’s throat. She grimly smiled.

Regina’s eyes widened. Felix’s bugged out. Emma squeezed the phantom hand again as Regina lowered her arm.

"Tell Pan," Emma said, now riveting her gaze to Felix’s panicked blue eyes. "Tell Pan that Henry’s mothers are coming. _Both_ of them.” She then threw him, like a ragdoll, against a tree. As he scrambled to his feet, she added, “I won’t stop next time. I’m no lost girl anymore.”

 


End file.
